


knight's token, lady's colors

by AlexSeanchai



Series: where the firelight fades [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Podfic Welcome, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir had a really rough night: even if Mylène hadn't been following the Ladyblog updates, she would know that just from looking at them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Mylène Haprèle, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Mylène Haprèle
Series: where the firelight fades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 231





	knight's token, lady's colors

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _wearing a loved one's clothes_
> 
> This is an alternate point of view of a moment near the end of chapter 6, "[something I won't recognize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730358/chapters/57033229)", of _where the firelight fades_.

The girl under the Ladybug mask (or the strip of black fabric substituting) looks pale and fragile and _tiny_ in these green lounge pants Mylène thinks might be Rena Rouge's—they're safety-pinned at the waist and calves, anyway, to stay on without being a trip hazard, and Rena Rouge is both taller and wider than Ladybug is—and Ladybug hardly needs the cloth mask to keep her face hidden, not with the also-too-large black hoodie she's wearing, that Mylène bets is Chat Noir's as much because she keeps sniffing the inside of the hood as anything else.

The dirty jeans the tired boy under the Chat Noir mask is wearing fit him too well to be borrowed, and he might have been wearing that loose bright red tee already—it says _Lady Luck_ in scrolling black, interrupting the pattern of spades and clubs like Ladybug's spots; Nino has one just like it, reportedly so does Adrien, and if Chat Noir doesn't have the budget for an unofficial Ladybug merchandise collection that outpaces Adrien's, Mylène will still be surprised to find he owns less than Nino does—but if the lounge pants are Rena Rouge's, then Carapace probably provided the clean shirt.

Mylène has borrowed more than one of Ivan's sweaters just to hang out in on days she's worried she might be today's akuma, like today; whatever makes some people heroes, she hopes it chose people who love each other—or anyway who became friends after becoming heroes: as awful as tonight's gone, Mylène hopes Ladybug and Chat Noir at least have the small comfort of borrowing clothes that say _I care about you_ just by belonging to people who do.

**Author's Note:**

> [ **buggachat**](https://buggachat.tumblr.com) illustrated this beautifully! a small version of the art is now embedded in _firelight_ chapter 6. ([art post](https://buggachat.tumblr.com/post/641063743763234817/commission-for-alexseanchai-taken-from-chapter-6)) 😺
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
